


Misc Transformer pics

by Ralloonx



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mermechs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralloonx/pseuds/Ralloonx
Summary: All kinds of mechs.





	1. Chapter 1

Inked only because a friend is coloring it.  


The Cyberverse Ratchet. I hate his design to be honest. Wanted to try a grayscale coloring method, so this was an experiment.  


Me being silly and doing a merProwl. Wanted a mount for him, so made up a crystal manta.  


Wanted to make a younger looking, not grumpy, Ratchet.  



	2. Chapter 2

Some older Megatron pics


	3. Chapter 3

An OC for a friend. Yes, there's an Autobot named Windshear, but this OC was literally created before the 'official' bot, so.. :P We've been fans since the show first came out in the 80s. Yes, I'm that old. I drove to see the movie.

 

Cyclonus and Tailgate. Love these two.

 

My first Optimus. SO bad.

 

Jazz from Transformers RiD. This was using references only from one ep, before the others came out, so had to fudge things.


	4. Chapter 4

 


End file.
